


You Never Forget Your First: High Speed! Starting Days Edition

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Free!
Genre: Another reader fic! Yay!, F/M, Just as steamy and romantic as its predecessors, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Takes place post-HSSD, Two of them happen after the weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: A spinoff of YNFYF, featuring Asahi, Ikuya, Nao and Natsuya from the Free! prequel.





	1. Asahi's First

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Well, I knew you guys saw this coming...
> 
> Since High Speed: Starting Days became an an anime, I haven't had the chance to brainstorm a possible spinoff of You Never Forget Your First, which served as a prequel to King and Queen of the Sea, which is ironic, because I was actually working on YNFYF. And since you can't get enough of hot shirtless bishies with rippling muscles, I've decided to write said spinoff, featuring Asahi, Ikuya, Natsuya and Nao in four individual scenarios.
> 
> In fact, this is also written thanks to YNFYF getting 2,000 views, as well as KAQOTS earning 10,000+ views! Thank you all!
> 
> So with that said, enjoy!
> 
> (Thank god Gou didn't glomp me this time around...)
> 
> Also, I don't own anything from Free! or from High Speed!: Starting Days. Also, everyone in this fanfic, including the reader, is over 18.
> 
> UPDATE: Aside from proofreading and adding new text for this fanfic, I also caught up on the fact that in Starting Days, Makoto professed his love to Haruka, but this series, as well as the YNFYF series with the Free! cast, as well as KAQOTS, it's like as if that particular moment didn't happen, or perhaps Makoto really didn't mean it, but still considered Haruka as a good friend (sorry to all you fujoshi out there, but here's a big hug!).

**You Never Forget Your First: High Speed! Edition**

**Asahi's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Born and raised in a wealthy family, you were considered a queen bee by most of your classmates, as you were oozing with confidence and very assertive. Though you had a small circle of friends, there were others that you considered to be complete nuisances.

Case in point, Asahi Shiina. He was very energetic, and very talkative, and in your eyes, pretty annoying, and the two of you hardly knew each other since you never talked to him, though you'd roll your eyes whenever he said anything amusing.

But it all changed after he was able to help his new best friend Ikuya straighten out his problems, and becoming better people along the way. During the second year of junior high (with Natsuya and Nao graduating to high school), you bumped into him when he was running late for swimming practice.

Initially, you recognized Asahi and referred to him as 'that annoying doofus', but you were able to calmly introduce yourself without being mean, and he in turn, did the same. He even wanted to get to know you more often the next time he'd see you, and though you were disinterested at first, you ended up giving in to his charm.

And so, every school day at lunchtime, Asahi would invite you to eat lunch with him and Ikuya. There, you introduced yourself to the dark-haired boy, and while he seemed rather nice towards you, you knew that the future would hold great things in store between you and the red-haired boy, but you initially shrugged it off.

You began to gradually defrost in front of him as the remainder of your days in junior high passed, all the way to high school. Though you'd stay at Iwatobi High School, you'd often drop by and visit him every day when there was no school.

Whenever she had to the time to check up on him, Asahi's older sister would often notice him with you and comment at how cute the two of you were together, which caused you to blush and become a stuttering mess. This confirmed the fact that though you were very confident, you seemed very awkward when it came things like romance.

Towards the tail end of high school, you aspired to pursue an acting career besides college, while he chose to follow his dreams, yet you often kept in touch with him. Since junior high, you had been in some school plays, and your parents were confident that you had the chops to be a successful actress.

It wasn't until the third year in college that your relationship would finally evolve into something more. During winter break, you had wrapped a present as a Christmas gift for Asahi, and on Christmas Eve, you were able to give this present to him.

When he unwrapped it, he was surprised but amazed that it was none other than a monkey plushie. He commented at how adorable it was, and thanked you, before he suddenly said something that made your heart stop in its tracks.

"I love you. I...I wanna be your boyfriend, (y/n)."

You were speechless for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and replying with a simply 'yes'. Asahi could only beam in delight as he kissed you for the first time, and you wound up wrapping your arms around him, making it the most memorable Christmas Eve you ever had in your entire life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the record, Asahi seemed to be a pretty decent boyfriend. Sure, he'd often take to you to places he desperately wanted to check out, which you claimed weren't your cup of tea, but at least he'd do all he can to make you happy.

Plus, at the end of every date, he'd take a selfie with you, and he'd put out a collection of post-date photos of both of you, which you enjoyed immensely. But towards the end of a date at the movies (he recommended a comedy film), he wanted to do something different.

"Did you enjoy the movie? I sure did!" he asked as you were walking home together.

"So did I. It's a little wacky, though, but I still liked it." you replied.

As soon as you reached his place, Asahi stopped in his tracks and asked, "Uh...hey, (y/n), I'd love to take a photo of us two, but I wanna talk to you about something pretty private. Do you wanna come over to my apartment?"

You did visit him a few times in his apartment (even though you criticized at how it was a bit messy, and he vowed to make sure it looked good whenever he had a visitor), so you shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not?"

He beamed before he hugged him almost tightly, before taking your hand and bringing you inside his humble abode. Once you were inside, he offered you a seat on one of the sofas, and when you sat together with him, he was biting his lower lip and blushing faintly.

"Do...do you wanna take this further? I mean, I've never did this before. What about you?" he asked.

"Me?" you responded, before clearing your throat and blushing at the same time as you added, "I...well, I never done it either. You seem pretty curious about sex, though..."

Asahi chuckled and nodded and replied, "Y-Yeah, I am...but you do know there's no going back, right? I mean, I wanna do this with you so badly since we've become a couple."

Finding yourself speechless, you lean in to kiss him deeply, and he wound up returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around you. The moment you broke the kiss, you stand up and quickly take his hand as he followed you into his bedroom.

As you closed the door behind you, you embraced Asahi yet again as you kissed him once more. This time around, you slowly sunk your tongue into his mouth, and making sure not to make each other gag, your tongues slowly danced together.

Your lips collided more often together as you stripped each other, so that you stood there in only your bra and undies, and he in his boxers. You admired every inch of his muscular body before he scooped you into his arms and brought you to the bed.

Asahi eagerly unclipped your bra, and the moment he threw it with the other clothes, he boldly squeezed and cupped your breasts, earning a gasp and a sigh from you. He licked his lips, as if he was hungry, and his lips latched onto a hardening pink nipple.

You let out a sweet moan as you buck your hips, allowing him to lick and suck the pink bud before him. Taking notice of your reaction, he was able to give the other nipple the same treatment.

One of Asahi's hands reached into your panties, his digits slowly making their way into you. Breaking away from your breasts, his lips landed on the side of your neck, gently suckling the area as he fingered you with slow strokes.

At the same time, you noticed at how he was straining through his boxers, and with a gleam in your eye, you proceeded to caress the growing bulge. He gasped and looked down at you and asked, "You're a wild one, aren't you?"

"Not just yet...after all, it's our first time together." you replied with a smile.

Asahi smiled back, and sunk his fingers further into you, eager to make you climax. You gyrate your hips as your head shook side to side, and let out a long moan as you eventually granted his wish.

Sliding off your undies, he dove in to taste your sweet juices, delighting in how delicious they were. It wasn't long before he removed his boxers, and was able to get something from inside one of his drawers.

When he came back, you noticed that Asahi was putting on a condom, and was looking at you with a look of concern. "(y/n)...I'm scared that I might hurt you..." he said.

"I know it'll hurt, but I know it was all worth it." you replied, smiling at him.

He wound up smiling back, before he began to tease your entrance. As he inched himself into you, he noticed you biting your lower lip as you were trying to resist the pain of being deflowered.

Swallowing, Asahi asked, "A-A-Are you allright?"

Taking a deep breath, you look up at him and nodded. You stroked one of his cheeks with one of your hands, and this caused a reassuring smile to replace his worried frown.

"Thank god..." he said, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

Going at a slow pace, Asahi thrust within you, placing his hands on your waist as he looked into your (e/c) eyes, reveling in your beauty. You stare up into his, encouraging him to continue his movements.

He then locked lips with yours once more, letting you wrap your arms around him as the two of you made love in the moonlit bedroom. Your tongues entwined again, going deeper than last time, and you ran your fingers across the wide planes of his back.

Now willing to pick up the pace, he was about to kiss the nape of your neck when he noticed you switching positions. Asahi found himself laying on his back, and you on top, riding him with great fervor.

He brought one of his hands to squeeze your right breast, teasing the nipple as he thrust upwards into you, his ragged moans mixing with your sweet sounds of bliss. His hand would reach lower, squeezing one of your buttocks as you started to ride him faster than ever.

He couldn't help but admire as to how sexy you looked on top of him, but at the same time, felt himself stir, indicating he was reaching his limits. You, too, were almost ready to burst, feeling overwhelmed by sweet sensations.

You arch your back as you moan his name, climaxing for the second time for the night, and with that, Asahi followed suit, clenching his teeth as he expressed inside of you. Once both of you reached orgasm, you fell on top of him, looking up at him with a tired smile.

"Not bad for our first time, huh?" you asked.

"Definitely not bad." he replied, grinning as he embraced you while stroking your (h/c) hair.

You eventually snuggled next to him as you began to fall fast asleep. Letting out a small yawn, he swiftly followed suit after draping a sheet over you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two years later..._

Asahi had been bold enough to propose to you, and before long, the wedding went off without a hitch. As you began to make plans for your honeymoon with him, you noticed him eating his third slice of wedding cake for the day.

"I know you've got an amazing bod there, but you shouldn't indulge too much." you tell him.

Swallowing down his food, he shrugged. "I just couldn't resist, (y/n). It's very tasty!" he replied.

You shrug and roll your eyes, but was able to smile at him, allowing him to dig in. "I was just kidding, go ahead and eat." you said.

"Congratulations on your wedding, guys." Ikuya said as he approached you.

"No problem. Say, how's your girlfriend doin'? Waiting to get hitched to pop her cherry?" Asahi asked him.

The dark-haired youth sighed and rolled his eyes, a faint blush appearing on your cheeks. "Will you stop nagging me about that? I'll get there soon." he replied.

You chuckled and kissed the red-haired man on the cheek, prompting to smile as he kissed your back, this time on the lips. Things can only get better...


	2. Ikuya's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, this particular scenario also takes place after the events of the film, much like Asahi's.

**You Never Forget Your First: High Speed! Edition**

**Ikuya's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Ikuya Kirishima had begun to develop a friendship with Asahi Shiina, as well as straightening things out with Natsuya, he took it upon himself to try and make friends of his own. In fact, one such friend he got to know was you, who had aspirations of becoming a musician and being quite famous.

You were bright and bubbly, and had a good amount of friends, though you weren't considered one of the most popular girls in school. Nevertheless, you'd sing karaoke with your friends every day after school.

During the summer of the second year of junior high, you found yourself crossing paths with Ikuya when you attempted to go swimming, but almost drowned when you unknowingly reached the deep end of the pool. It was there that he chose to rescue you, and the moment he gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, you regained consciousness and said this:

"You're my hero..."

These three words began to stick to Ikuya like glue, and Natsuya would congratulate him for helping a cute girl like you out when she was in trouble. When he asked his younger brother who you were, the dark-haired boy said that though you were in the same year as he, you weren't a classmate.

To this day, he ended up introducing himself to you, letting you do the same and allowing both of you to get to know each other more often. After school, you even invited him to check out the latest music CDs, which he at first, reluctantly accepted.

As you marveled over the likes of famous idols such as AKB48, you asked Ikuya if he was into music. He was able to admit that he would never listen to bubblegum pop music (which he deemed as 'too cutesy') to begin with, but appreciated your musical tastes regardless.

And yet, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was a hero towards you since the swimming pool incident, as you frequently rooted for him during the swimming competitions. As you graduated into high school, your friendship with him also began to blossom a little more.

With the two of you in the same class together, you would often make homemade bento for Ikuya during lunch, and he would drop by to hear you sing after school. Though he smiled as he admired your singing voice, it was Asahi that broke him out of his stupor by asking if he liked you as more than a friend.

That caused the dark-haired boy to blush a very bright beet red, and immediately claim that you were just friends, but secretly, he had been hiding the fact that he was, indeed, falling for you as much as you were falling for him. But you needed to wait a few more years or so to take things even further.

You continued to keep in touch with Ikuya after graduating from high school, as well as studying in college, majoring in the Arts (you even asked if the two of you could go out to sing karaoke together on Sundays, which made him blush). You were confident that you had a bright future ahead of you as did he, and on the last year of college, you were greeted by him when he dropped by to visit you.

He revealed that since your first encounter with him at junior high, you were always on his mind besides just his relationships with Asahi, Natsuya and the other people in his life. It wasn't long before you finally professed your love to him, causing him to respond:

"I-I love you too. I never knew something like this would happen, but...but I'm happy."

Ikuya even gave you a genuine smile of affection, and you locked lips for the first time. From that point on, you officially became a couple, and after graduating from college, as well as dating him for several months, you auditioned for a profession as a musician and successfully got a contract from a popular music studio.

You were proud of your accomplishments, and so was he with his, and one day, after a date at the karaoke bar, he popped the question from out of nowhere when he took you home.

"W-Will you...will you marry me, (y/n)?"

You were taken by surprise, but accepted the proposal, believing that you and Ikuya had sealed your fate together, and it wasn't long until you finally wed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aside from Asahi, even the likes of Haruka and Makoto (who had spouses of their own) congratulated you and Ikuya at the wedding. Natsuya was also there to congratulate his brother for tying the knot with you, and your new husband couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement.

Choosing to stay in Japan, you and the dark-haired youth shacked up in a elegant (but not too expensive) hotel, and you offered to get each other gifts. During your excursion, he was able to get you a music CD featuring your favorite pop idols, and in return, you gave him quite the surprise: a pair of new swimming goggles, as well as a headband with cat ears!

When he tried the headband on, Ikuya couldn't help but laugh and smile, and you followed suit, sharing a good laugh.

"You're pretty good at humoring me..." he said.

"Thanks; after all, I love seeing you smile." you replied.

He then thanked you for the gifts, but then a small thought came to his mind as you were returning to your hotel room after dinner.

Ikuya knew that since neither one of you went all the way, he had to be extremely cautious. The moment you returned to your room, you offered him two glasses of champagne and checking out the fireplace together.

He could only accept, and as you sat together on the soft rug, watching the flames flicker, as well as sipping your drinks, you looked over at him and ask, "Is this the point of no return? Besides, I want tonight to be extra special for us both."

Taking a deep breath, Ikuya looked at you and nodded. "I know, but...I-I just don't know where to start. I mean...you sure about this?" he replied.

"I am sure." you responded.

He then leaned in to kiss you sweetly, before deepening it further. This wasn't your first kiss, as you've locked lips together a good amount of times since you became a couple.

Setting the glasses of champagne on a nearby table, you then start undressing before his eyes. Though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, Ikuya watched as you stripped down to your bra and undies, and he ended up following suit, until he was in his boxers.

Admiring every inch of his toned, muscled frame, you smiled as you said, "You look amazing...the moment I saw you swimming while were in high school, your body was pure perfection."

He blushed very brightly and managed to say, "O-Oh, stop it, you...you're making me flustered."

You simply giggled before kissing each other almost deeply, with him wrapping his arms around you and pressing you against the rug. Almost immediately, you unclip your bra and set it aside, causing him to blush even brighter than ever.

"What's wrong...?" you asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong...I think you're beautiful." he replied.

Ikuya then got on top of you, and brought his hands to your breasts, squeezing each of them as he asked, "Do you like this?"

A small sigh escaped your lips, before you replied, "Mmhmm..."

He smiled a bit, before his fingers starting teasing your nipples, until he lowered down to capture one with his teeth. You gasped as you dug into his hair with one hand, surprised by how he was slowly taking charge.

At the same time, with one hand squeezing a breast, Ikuya let his other hand travel downwards, snaking it into your undies. His digits started teasing your entrance, allowing you to writhe in sweet pleasure at his mouth on your breasts, and his fingers inside you.

It wasn't long before he noticed his boxers beginning to strain, and immediately pulled them off. You were amazed as to how he stood aroused before you, and out of curiosity, felt him in tandem with his digits.

However, it wasn't long before he pulled down your panties as well, so that both of you were completely naked. Ikuya even took you by surprise by sliding his tongue into you, tasting your womanhood out of curiosity.

You gasp and allowed him to take charge, hungrily tasting you like a starving man in the desert. You end up stroking his hair, encouraging him to delve deeper into you as your sweet moans filled the air.

Gyrating your hips, you suddenly felt yourself squirt a bit out of excitement, surprising him as he lapped up your honey eagerly. Wiping his mouth clean, he then proceeded to mount you, though you could clearly tell he was worried.

"(y/n)..." he managed to say. "...i-is this what you want?"

"Yes..." you replied, nodding in approval.

Ikuya smiled as he let out a sigh of relief, before slowly inching his way into you. Halfway through, however, he noticed your body tense.

"S-Sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you..." he stammered.

"It's okay...it does kind of hurt, but it sure feels good." you replied.

Smiling once again, he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. "This is my first time, too..." he said.

"Ikuya..." you said as you placed both hands on his cheeks, pressing your forehead against his.

You kissed each other again, this time, snaking your tongue in his mouth and allowing it to slowly, sensually dance with his. He held onto you as he thrust into you at a gentle pace, and your hands lowered down to his biceps, squeezing the taut muscle underneath as the flames of the fireplace flickered against his skin.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you took your time getting used to Ikuya inside of you, letting him kiss the side of your neck in order to ease your pain. He had felt completely overwhelmed by not only at how incredibly warm and tight you were, but also overwhelmed at the immense love and tenderness both of you bestowed on one another.

Eventually, he raised your left leg up, so that it was resting on his shoulder, which changed the angle up a bit. He was also able to lean in to kiss you yet again, his movements beginning to speed up as your initial discomfort from losing your virginity subsided.

You brought your right hand to Ikuya's abs, admiring the ripples and smoothness before it went upwards, placing it in the middle of his chest, so that could feel his heartbeat. He placed one of his hands over yours, staring down at you with eyes full of love and lust.

It wasn't long before he squeezed your hand, indicating that his pace was now becoming more passionate and more faster than before. He gazed into your (e/c) eyes, feeling the urge to burst alongside you as your limits were beginning to approach.

"I love you, (y/n)..." he managed to say between grunts of pleasure. "I love you so damn much...!"

"I love you too, Ikuya...!" you replied.

Letting out a guttural cry of unabashed ecstasy, Ikuya felt himself fill you to the brim, and you followed suit, crying out his name and soaking him and almost the rug with your juices. As he pulled out, he laid on his side, letting you do the same, your fingers still entwined with his.

He simply smiled at you, and you ended up smiling back, before snuggling in his embrace and feeling his naked skin against yours. It wouldn't be long for him to stand up and carry you in his strong arms as you headed for the bedroom together for a much needed rest for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you awoken, you not only found it was morning, but you also found yourself laying on top of Ikuya, hearing his heartbeat. It felt like a scene right out of heaven as you admired his sleeping form, hearing his relaxed breathing.

You smiled as you kissed him good morning, allowing him to slowly awaken, and smiled as he noticed you. "Good morning, (y/n)." he said, stroking your (h/c) hair.

"Good morning to you, too, Ikuya. Did you sleep well?" you asked.

"I did." he replied, before he asked, "Um...is it allright if we shower together?" before he suddenly blushed.

"Of course!" you said with a broad grin. "By the way, you're so cute when you blush." you added.

"I..." he managed to say, before trailing off. "Th-Thanks..." he finally replied.

"And you'll always be my hero..." you added.

After sharing another tender kiss, you immediately hop out of bed and enter the bathroom, with him following suit (though he calmly got out of bed). The moment you turned on the shower, you gave him a 'come hither' gesture, and though he blushed once again, he smiled and followed your lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Natsuya's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Natsuya's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**You Never Forget Your First: High Speed! Edition**

**Natsuya's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the daughter of a famous author, you were somewhat pampered, but you were never spoiled. Personality-wise, you were described by your friends as upbeat, as well as single-minded, always encouraging your family and friends.

You had also been Natsuya Kirishima's classmate since the first year of elementary school, and had got along quite well, slowly becoming friends for the next six years until junior high. Though you were the manager of a different club in Iwatobi Junior High School (baseball, to be specific), you had always hung out with him often.

For the first two years, you've not only had lunch together every day, but you also confided in other with your individual problems. While he was trying to get his younger brother Ikuya to make friends with other people, you had a little sister who was handicapped, often confined to a wheelchair.

Whenever Natsuya had the chance, he'd ask if he wanted to meet your sister, and you accepted. When she introduced herself to him, he smiled and told her that if she had any aspirations or dreams, then she mustn't give up on them, which touched her heart.

Once Ikuya made it to junior high, he would slowly begin to open up to Haruka, Makoto, Asahi, Nao, and even his own brother. You even gave the green-haired boy advice on being a better person, which made him all the more confident.

On the other hand, Natsuya would often give you swimming lessons after school, and while you were nervous at first, as you didn't want to swim to the deep end, you began to get used to swimming. It wasn't until the third and last year of high school that you finally had the courage to swim to the deep end, even dive underwater as well.

At the same, your relationship with him was at a crossroads: you've known him since elementary school, but you didn't know what to do to take things further. On the last day of the final exams before graduation, you caught up with him on the school rooftop, where you admitted your true feelings to him.

"Oh, (y/n)...we've spent a good twelve years together, and we've come this far in our relationship...I would love to be your boyfriend, your protector, even your future husband!"

When he said those words, you started crying tears of joy and hugged him. Starting at college, it was the beginning of the rest of your lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While studying in college for the next three years, you had aspired to be a backup dancer, especially since you danced a lot since you were a child (though you juggled that with your budding swimming skills). At the same time, you also went on dates with Natsuya, mainly during the days where there was no classes to attend.

Then came the final year of college for both of you: it was on your birthday that proved there was no turning back. After having a birthday party with your friends, you've decided to have a private one for you and your boyfriend.

Lately, the possibility of 'going all the way' had been on your mind, and you felt determined to seal the deal with Natsuya. As you answered the door, you were greeted by the brown-haired youth, who gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, and gave you what you considered the most adorable gift in your life.

It was a stuffed teddy bear, with a badge with your name on it.

"It's so cute...you shouldn't have!" you exclaimed as you hugged it.

"I'm glad you like it. It's even has your name on the badge." he replied.

"Thank you!" you said with a broad smile.

"You're quite welcome." he responded, before taking you into his arms. "(y/n), there's also one more thing I need to tell you..." he added.

"What is it?" you asked.

"I...I want us to go all the way." he finally said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Besides, I wanna make your birthday a very special one tonight." he also said.

You could only blush and smile at the same time, and nodded your approval. "Me too." you simply replied, before setting down the teddy bear and embracing him.

He smiled back, before leaning in to kiss you sweetly. Carrying you in his arms bride-and-groom style, he brought you to your bedroom, where he placed you on the bed.

After removing your footwear and socks, you simply watched as Natsuya took off his shirt, and the sight of his amazing, well-muscled upper body was enough to make your jaw drop a bit. You wound up following suit, stripping yourself of your clothes until you were in your bra and panties.

He did the same as well, so that he stood in his boxers. "I want to see more of you..." he said.

You took a deep breath and nodded, before unfastening and taking off your bra, followed by your undies, so that you sat on the bed, naked as the day you were born. His eyes trailed longingly at your bare body, relishing in its beauty before proceeding to slide down his boxers and discard them completely.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)..." he said.

"So are you..." you replied.

Natsuya then got on the bed with you, kneeling before you as he kissed you once more, wrapping his arms around you in order to indulge in your body heat. It wasn't long until he surprised you by sliding his tongue in your mouth, choosing to go slow in order to not make you gag.

His lips went lower, reaching the nape of your neck as he placed tender kisses a few times before he placed one large hand on one of your breasts. He looked up at you with a small smile as you moaned sweetly, gasping his name as he gently fondled the creamy mound before him.

Natsuya was even able to pinch and tease a hardening nipple with his index finger and thumb, prompting you to shudder as he admired at how pink and pebbled they were slowly becoming. "Do you...do you like my breasts?" you asked.

"I do..." he replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

It wasn't long before he had his other hand reach in between your legs, sliding a finger into your entrance. Returning the favor, you ran your hands across every inch of his body, indulging in every muscle that was honed through his time spent in the swim team in junior high school and high school.

You then brought one of your hands to Natsuya's length, where you took him by surprise as you slowly stroked him. A grunt escaped his lips as he continued his ministrations, kissing you once again, and allowing his tongue to mate with yours.

Growing wetter by the second, you continued to do your thing until you noticed something that resembled white liquid escape him. Breaking the kiss, you looked at him and asked, "Do you have any protection on you or anything? I don't want to get pregnant...until we're married in the future."

Natsuya noticed your question and replied, "I thought you'd never ask." before taking his pants, and taking out a condom from one of his pockets. Now completely hardened thanks to your efforts, he brought you into his lap after applying it onto his length.

You took a deep breath and slowly lowered yourself onto him, until you stop halfway. Noticing the look of mixed pain and pleasure on your face, he comforted you with a series of kisses to your lips, forehead and ears.

"(y/n)...I would never hurt you like that..." he murmured.

"Natsuya..." you said, and before long, you shared a chaste kiss together.

You then lower yourself further, until he was inside you completely. Wrapping your arms around Natsuya, you begin to ride him slowly, making sure as to not hurt yourself again because of the pace.

He grunted a bit before he held onto you, his fingers caressing your back in order to reassure you since you were no longer a virgin, as was he. You returned the favor by squeezing his broad shoulders, and occasionally gave him light kisses on the lips.

With your breasts almost pressing against Natsuya's chest, you then chose to give him open-mouthed kisses as you rode him. He took you by surprise by occasionally letting his tongue in your mouth, dueling with yours as his passionate side began to get the best of him.

Beginning to pick up the pace, he ended up breaking the kiss, and brought his lips down to your nipples, where he began suckling the hard pink buds before him. You gasped and moaned his name as you dug your fingers into his hair, allowing him to take more of your breasts into his mouth.

Natsuya even used his tongue and his teeth to stimulate them and drive you over the edge, and his hands also reached your hips, squeezing them in delight. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you throw your head back, feeling as if you were seeing stars.

His thrusts eventually grew faster and more frenzied, and his mouth returned to your lips, muffled groans escaping from both of you as you tongued each other, becoming more aware of your climaxes rising by the second. He brought his head in between your breasts, his ragged breath against your skin as he felt himself about to lose it.

Immediately, you arch your back and found yourself letting go, a long, sweet moan of ecstasy escaping your lips as you found release. Natsuya could only follow suit, grunting and shuddering as he filled you to the brim.

Upon pulling out, he set you back on the bed, with him on top, and from the looks of it, he seemed very pleased with his accomplishment. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes..." was all you could reply, nodding in approval.

"So did I..." he replied, before giving you one more gentle kiss. "Happy birthday, (y/n)..." he added.

Laying on his side, Natsuya pulled you into his arms after turning off the light, and before long, he whispered, "Sweet dreams..." as sleep was beginning to get the best of him.

Stifling a yawn, you smile and cuddle close to him. Aside from the stuffed teddy bear, it was the best birthday present you'd ever gotten from him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Post-college, not only were you intent on becoming an amateur dancer, but you were also given a pleasant surprise when Natsuya proposed to you. Several months after the proposal, you wed on a sunny spring day.

At the reception, both of you were about to hit the dance floor together when a girl in a wheelchair showed up. It was your sister, and she was not only in college, but was also striving to become a sketch artist.

"I'm so glad you got married to Mr. Kirishima." she told you with a smile.

"Thanks...it does mean he's your brother-in-law, right?" you ask her.

"Yes." she replied, nodding. "I also want to thank you for letting me meet him a long time ago; my spirits have never been lifted like this before." she added.

The brown-haired youth then approached both of you and smiled, before he said, "That makes us one big, happy family; come to think of it, Ikuya was also able to find love of his own*, as did Haruka and Makoto."

"Can't wait to meet his wife and make friends with her; I wonder if she's a very nice person to get along with?" you ask.

Natsuya let out a hearty laugh, and said, "She's pretty friendly, that's for sure." before he asked, "By the way, are you gonna show us your skills on the dance floor?"

"In a wedding dress?" you replied, eyes widening as you held back a chuckle.

Laughter filled the room as the three of you continued to enjoy each other's company...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That was a reference to the previous chapter.
> 
> Concluding this series is Nao's scenario, so be sure to keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Nao's First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aside from adding in some new text for the previous chapters, thanks for waiting; and now the final scenario for High Speed's cast!

**You Never Forget Your First: High Speed! Edition  
**

**Nao's First**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your father was a professional doctor working at the local hospital, and often participated in surgeries with the patients's lives in his hands. You had nothing but good things to say about him, and aspired to work at the hospital when you got older.

So it came off as quite a surprise that one such patient was Nao Serizawa, whose detached retina led to constant surgeries to get it fixed up. In fact, he was also your next door neighbor and classmate!

Starting in kindergarten, the two of you played together, and often ate lunch together. Concerning club activities, on the other hand, you were just a member of the go-home club, while he spent his time as part of the swim team starting in elementary school.

However, as time passed, and surgery on Nao's retina began for the first time, you'd often write letters to him, encouraging him to not give up on the surgeries, and each time he read your letters, he was gladdened and had his spirits lifted. Every time he returned, he'd tell you how much he missed you, and yearned to see you again.

As junior high approached, you'd meet up with him after school when he was working alongside the other members of the swimming club, and encouraged him to keep up the good work. It was clear he had been a very good swimmer from the start, despite the detached retina that led to surgeries.

On the third and last year of junior high, Nao had to undergo another surgery, and your father was able to take part in it. The purple-haired boy was able to recognize your father before it happened, and told him about you, even wondering what the future might hold for both of you.

Post-junior high, and heading into high school, your friendship with him had solidified as a whole, but you felt as though you were at a crossroads. On Valentine's Day, during your second year in high school, you bought a box of chocolates for him, but then found out that he was at the hospital.

You patiently waited for Nao, making sure the chocolates wouldn't go bad, and when he finally came back, you handed him the box of chocolates, and dropped a bomb on him with these words:

"Nao, we've been friends for such a long time...I just want to know if...if we can take things further. Because...I love you."

Your words touched his heart, and he smiled as he replied with, "I love you too, (y/n)...forever and always."

He embraced you, and leaned in to give you a small, gentle kiss on the lips. You smile back and hug him yet again, adding, "Happy Valentine's Day..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the remainder of high school, you and Nao had officially become a couple. You were even in the same class together, which made things all the better. As the surgeries continued, you wrote letters to each other whenever he was at the hospital, and every time he came back, you greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

That didn't stop you from going out on dates, such as eating together at a local cafe, going to the movies, or even going to the beach. Post-graduation, you began attending college, while offering to work part-time as a receptionist at the hospital your father worked at.

As Nao continued to follow his dreams, he'd continue to ask you out on dates, but on the final year of college, it appeared there was no turning back for him. One chilly autumn day, you had went out with him to look at the stars in the night sky, when he finally chose to pop the question to you.

"(y/n), my love...will you marry me?"

You were taken by surprise, but accepted the proposal nonetheless. After graduating from college, you eventually married him.

Since the purple-haired youth didn't undergo another surgery until the next month or two, Nao was pleasantly surprised when you chose to go someplace romantic for your honeymoon: of all the locations, you chose Paris, as you were keen on sightseeing. He accepted the offer, and you traveled there to celebrate your union.

When you took pictures of the famous landmarks in France's capital, you asked him if you could take a picture of both of you at the Eiffel Tower. He nodded, and replied, "Of course."

But then you remembered having a fear of heights, and instead chose to have your photo taken outside the tower. To his surprise, in the picture on your iPhone, you were shown kissing Nao on the cheek, and his look of wonder at your actions.

You then returned to your hotel room, which was surprisingly modest in appearance, which suited both your tastes since it wasn't all that flashy. That same night, you offered to look at old photos of both of you on your iPhone while laying in bed.

Nao smiled as he noticed the picture of you and him outside the hospital after a past surgery, embracing each other which indicated that you missed each other while he was hospitalized. He looked at you and said, "This is, in my opinion, one the best photos your mother took."

"Yeah, my mom's a photographer, and she's pretty good at taking pictures." you replied. "In fact, this photo really does indicate that I missed you, and that you missed me, as well."

He nodded, until a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Um...(y/n)..." he said before trailing off.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Now that we're married...it's been on my mind...but I'm very nervous about this." he replied.

"You mean...?" you responded, before you vaguely remembered a time where you asked your mother about her wedding to your father, as well as their honeymoon.

Since you were new to things like this, she promised to tell you when you were much older, and on the last year of high school, she revealed as to how gentle her first night with her husband was, and advised you to make your first time a special one, too. You then look over at Nao and tell him, "I...I want to...I want to do this with you, now that we've come so far." before blushing alongside him.

He swallowed before setting your iPhone down, as well as his glasses, and gazed into your eyes; he knew you were simply beautiful to begin with, and it wasn't long for him to lean in to kiss you softly. "I understand, and I'll...no, we'll...we'll be gentle, I promise." he finally replied.

You beamed before kissing him again, albeit a little deeper, and pulled back so that you could undress together, all the while kneeling in front of each other. As you bared every inch of your body before you, though you ended up in your bra and undies, Nao followed suit, removing every article of clothing and revealing his glorious body, rippling muscles honed from being in the swimming team at school.

He was soon clad in his boxers, and took you into his arms, holding you close as he gave you another passionate kiss. In order to even the playing field, you had unhooked your bra from behind and discarded it along with the rest of your clothes, baring your breasts before his very eyes.

Nao's jaw almost dropped as he admired at how beautifully formed your breasts were, cupping them with both hands as he murmured, "You're so beautiful..."

His mouth immediately latched onto a nipple, causing you to stroke his hair with one hand as you let him suckle. You shuddered sweetly as your other hand dug into one of his shoulders, and he ended up giving the other breast the same treatment.

One of Nao's hands reached into your undies, and traced the outline of your precious spot before he slid a finger into you. The feel of his mouth on your breasts, as well as his digits inside your entrance were enough for you to cling to him like static.

At the same time, he felt himself beginning to grow through his boxers, indicating that he needed to take them off as soon as possible. Reluctantly letting go, he slowly removed his underwear, and you gasped before covering your eyes.

"Is there something wrong, (y/n)?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"No...it's...it's just I never seen a man naked my whole life." you managed to reply.

Nao then gently lowered your hands, and the moment you saw him in his birthday suit for the first time, your heart began to gradually beat faster than ever. To you, it was the most perfect thing you've ever saw, like a statue of a muscular, male specimen come to life.

Your hands reached out to him, feeling his arms, his chest and his abs, before you said, "You look amazing..."

"Really?" he asked. "Thank you..." he replied, before placing another soft kiss on the lips. Eventually, you followed suit by taking off your undies, so that both of you were now naked.

As you laid back on the bed, he gently spread your legs and was in awe of the inner beauty of your femininity. He sunk his fingers into you again, looking up at you as he watched you react.

You dug your fingers into Nao's hair, silently encouraging him to taste you for the first time. He then replaced his digits with his tongue, which caused you to gasp and arch your back.

"N-Nao!" you managed to say, eyes widening a bit.

Out of curiosity, he smiled as he placed his thumb against the small bundle of nerves atop your womanhood, prompting you to grab a fistful of sheets with your other hand. You found the sensations to be so overwhelming, you felt you were going to lose it.

It didn't take long for you to reach orgasm, since he had you all riled up during the foreplay. Nao began drinking in every sweet fluid that poured from you, indulging in its sweet taste, before he sat up and looked at you.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but..." he told you.

"Please be gentle..." you replied.

"I will..." he said, before mounting you and pressing himself against your entrance.

He began to slide himself into you, filling you almost completely when he noticed you clench your teeth in pain. He brought both his hands to your cheeks, and you couldn't help but place your hands over his.

"I'll never hurt you, from the bottom of my heart. I love you, (y/n)..." he whispered in your ear.

"I love you, too..." you replied.

Nao stayed still for a minute or two, letting himself comfort you with words of love and affection, and tender kisses on your skin. When you gave him the signal, he nodded and began to move inside you slowly, gently and with great care.

You wrap your arms around him, holding onto each other as you made love together. Everything that happened today, even the wedding itself, was simply perfect, almost like right out of the fairy tales that you often read with your classmates.

No longer was Nao your neighbor and childhood friend; he had now become your husband, your soulmate, your everything. With every thrust he made, he whispered your name, and you end up saying his as well, almost like a mantra as your both your moans and his filled the room.

Your hands reached his, entwining your fingers together as he started to speed up. His gaze still upon you, was immensely mesmerized at how flushed, slick and beautiful your skin looked, and as he kissed you some more, he curiously slid his tongue into your orifice, both muscles now slowly dancing together.

Breaking the kiss, you end up encircling your legs around him, bucking your hips as you felt your limits beginning to approach. Nao was also feeling it too, and squeezed your hands as he suddenly felt himself let go.

He shuddered and let out a few moans and whimpers as he climaxed inside of you, and you cry out his name as you swiftly followed him. His heart was continuously pounding even as he pulled out, and you embraced each other once again.

"You mean a whole lot to me, (y/n)...and I'm so glad we'd share this special moment together..." he said with a smile.

"Me too..." you replied as you smiled back.

After kissing him one last time, you snuggled into his warm, muscled chest. Nao was able to shut the light off, and wrapped his arms around you in a protective embrace, and you fell into a peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One year later..._

Since graduating from college, you continued your job as a receptionist as the hospital. However, you made an exception since you were pregnant.

Now nearing nine months of pregnancy, you offered to have Nao at your side, often talking to your stomach in order to get a response. To your delight, you felt a kick, and the purple-haired man simply beamed.

Placing his hand on your now large belly, he said, "I'll strive to be the best father I can be to our soon-to-be born child."

"And I'll be the best mom, too." you added, before asking, "Say, Nao...if we have a daughter, is there a chance she can become a doctor in the future?"

"Probably...but if the baby is a boy, then perhaps I can teach him swimming lessons when he gets older." he replied.

You smiled, and leaned in to kiss Nao sweetly, before resting your head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes and smiled happily, as you knew the future was bright for your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done!
> 
> Though I might consider moving this series to the main YNFYF story as additional chapters...
> 
> And yet, I'm probably thinking to myself...I could do a sequel to KAQOTS with the reader and the husband of her choice having children. It seems like a swell idea, don't you think?
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the ending hints at Ikuya's scenario, so with that said, keep your fingers crossed.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
